The Method to Awkward Madness
by star429
Summary: So we all know that Lizzie kisses Gordo, but how easy is the road from there to possibly being high school sweethearts? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my first Lizzie McGuire fic and it does contain spoilers for the Lizzie McGuire Movie.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the show; I don't. *sigh*  
  
The Method to Awkward Madness  
Chapter 1  
  
If your world has ever suddenly turned upside-down, making everything clear and yet even more confusing and if your brain has had so many thoughts running through your head that you feel like you're spinning, even if you are sitting perfectly still, you know how Lizzie McGuire feels right now.  
  
She just got back from a class trip to Rome, officially a learning experience trip. She may not have seen all the sights of Rome, but she learned about herself and another in particular, David Gordon. She learned how to be confident in herself. She learned that David Gordon, or Gordo, would do anything for her, two important lessons.  
  
She also learned that she had feelings for Gordo, which were more then best-friendly feelings. She also kissed him.  
  
She steps off the plane thinking only about the awkwardness that exists between her and her best friend, and how much she despises it. She doesn't regret kissing him and yet she still misses the way things were before they went to Rome, comfortable.  
  
"So, ummm, I'll c-call you tomorrow, and w-we should go to the ummm, Digital Bean," Lizzie said, looking sideways at him. 'Since when do I stutter talking to Gordo?'  
  
"Sure," Gordo said back, rushing over to his parents. Lizzie got the impression that he hated the awkwardness as much as her.  
  
Lizzie waited for her parents to come off the plane. Her parents reminded her that she was grounded for the summer except for the occasional outing with Gordo and Miranda, when she got home. Lizzie couldn't wait to get home to write her an e-mail. She needed help.  
  
She was silent the whole way home, but she saw her mother glancing at her every now and then. Lizzie knew that her mom knew that something was wrong. Her mom always seemed to know. Her ability to do that amazed Lizzie to no end. Then, her thoughts came back that had been spinning around in circles since the night before.  
  
'Will we always be like this now, going through high school never having a comfortable, honest discussion? I want my best friend back. He should've said more then "thanks." Who says that after a kiss? What does that mean? I can't believe he covered for me to go out with Paolo when he obviously was in pain. I knew he liked me, but I still made Gordo cover for me. I'm such a horrible friend, and he's so wonderful. What will I do without him? How will I get through high school without his advice'  
  
Lizzie knew she had tears running down her face, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go home, write to Miranda, and sob on her bed. She hastily wiped her cheeks when her mother turned around from the front seat of the car, but Lizzie knew her mother bad seen them.  
  
When Lizzie got home, she ran up to her room and immediately sat at her computer and signed on to her e-mail. She clicked on Miranda's e-mail address and began.  
  
Miranda,  
Remember when I wrote to you after the Murder Mystery Party and  
told you to hurry home because I thought Gordo liked me? Well,  
during our trip to Rome I purposely forgot about that and went  
out with this famous pop star who turned out to be an idiot.  
Gordo covered for me every single time and even got sent home!  
How amazing is that! Anyways, I'll tell you more about the idiot  
story when you get home because it's really hard to explain. I  
KISSED GORDO MIRANDA! He was being all sweet and we were up on  
the balcony at the hotel and it was such a romantic spot and I  
kissed him. I know now that I like him back, but it's more than  
that. Everything's so awkward now Miranda. We can barely have a  
conversation without this horrible silence. It feels so weird to  
not be comfortable around him and I hate it. I don't know what  
to do. Oh please Miranda, come home soon.  
Lizzie  
  
After she clicked send, she collapsed on her bed and cried  
herself to sleep, not realized that her e-mail to Miranda was still on  
her computer screen.  
  
(A/N) I would stop here, but I hate reading short chapters so I figure you guys don't like it much either. So, moving on.  
  
Mrs. McGuire was on a mission. Her daughter was obviously upset and she was going to find out why! She just didn't understand. Lizzie had gotten the opportunity to sing on stage and was so happy. Something must have happened.  
  
She stepped into Lizzie's room and found her sleeping, with her clothes still on, with tear tracks on her cheeks to show ample evidence of her tears. She then looked over at the computer and found the e-mail Lizzie had sent to Miranda.  
  
Suddenly, she smiled. 'Ah, I believe Roberta owes me ten dollars. I knew they would kiss before high school.' Then her face fell again. Obviously, it wasn't an immediate 'I love you; you love me' thing for Lizzie and Gordo, which Mrs. McGuire understood. They were after all, only fourteen. Watching Gordo the past few years, Mrs. McGuire knew that Gordo realized exactly how weird he was for having such strong feelings at 14. 'And,' Mrs. McGuire thought to herself, 'it's high time Lizzie realizes the same, but also realizes that being normal isn't all that great either.' For now though, she decided to let Lizzie sleep.  
  
Lizzie woke up to find that she had been asleep for five hours. 'Wow! All that sneaking around must have tired me out,' she thought with a small smile on her face. Just then she saw her mom come through the door with a tray of food.  
  
"I thought you might like some dinner in bed," her mom said gently. Lizzie knew without asking that she wouldn't be leaving the room until she started talking.  
  
Just as Lizzie took a deep breath, about to spill her guts to her mom, her mom raised her hand and pointed to Lizzie's computer, which, Lizzie realized, still showed the e-mail she had sent to Miranda. Lizzie sighed, defeated. Then all her feelings came back to her, and she started crying softly again.  
  
Her mom put her arms around her and said, "Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be fine," and almost convinces Lizzie that life without Gordo, or an awkward Gordo, won't be that bad. Almost.  
  
But, she calmed down, being extremely cried out for one day. Her mom then started to talk. "Lizzie, what you and Gordo have is a blessing, and a little awkwardness now will be worth it later. Trust me."  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Oh mom, it's awful. I can barely talk to him without stuttering. This is the same guy I could tell everything as of two days ago! But now. I knew he liked me a while ago, but it was okay because he didn't know that I knew. But now, we both know everything and it's horrible. These feelings have ruined everything."  
  
Her mom merely looked at her. "Do both of you really know everything? Do you know how long he's liked you? Does he know that you like him at all? Yes, you kissed him, but that could mean gratitude or out of friendship. You've just got to have a serious conversation that could cause some stuttering but will help you."  
  
Lizzie frowned. "I like him. He likes me. That sounds so childish. He's my best friend and so much more important that some crush is. It feels more mature than that, almost as if."  
  
Her mom smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"No, it couldn't be. You're being crazy, mom. We're fourteen."  
  
"That doesn't matter and I know you don't believe it matters either. Look, Lizzie, what I'm telling you breaks every single rule in the mothers' handbook there is. We're supposed to tell our daughters that there is no love at their age, and that no high school crush will last forever. I know that's what's been drilled into your head, but if you forget about that, what would you think about Gordo?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and blushed. "Then I love him," she said softly and incredulously.  
  
Just then, a voice came from her computer. "You have mail."  
  
Lizzie got up and clicked on the response button.  
  
Hola Lizzie!  
Okay, Lizzie, take a deep breath. I cannot come home until  
school starts or the day before, but listen to me and listen  
good Lizzie McGuire, if you aren't together by the time I get  
home I'm locking you both in a broom closet! I'll even enlist  
Kate's help if I have to. I will not watch another year of Gordo  
denying his feelings, (well that is until I left, wow I can feel  
the glare coming from you for not telling you,) and being a  
jealous creep. I also will not watch you obsess over a guy that  
cannot spell his name. I realize that I was too, but that is  
totally not the point.  
  
All right Lizzie, hi this is your seriously not joking, best  
friend here. You and Gordo have known each other forever and can  
talk about anything. You both can tackle this together. I've  
known you both for so long and let me tell you, you're made for  
each other. And another thing, he got a clue in seventh grade,  
and didn't accept his feelings until eighth and I saw what it  
did to him even if he hid it from you. And don't go blaming  
yourself either. All I'm saying is, please, don't put yourself  
through that too and JUST TALK TO HIM. It may be an awkward  
conversation but trust me, things will get easier for both of  
you fast after that. Trust me amiga, you can and will handle  
this.  
  
Love,  
Best friend to the two most stubborn people in the universe that  
happen to be soul mates,  
Miranda  
  
Lizzie's mom smiled at her across the room. "I would say you have to sleep on it, but I know you better then that. Bake on it."  
  
A/N-Like it? Hate it? Please review or you won't ever see the conversation between Lizzie and Gordo. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! This is probably going to be the last chapter because really I never meant for this to be a long story, but I might be convinced to do a sequel about their year in 9th grade, if I can come up with a plot of some sort. There's a part here that's going to seem odd where Lizzie's talking to herself, but come on, I know I do that, you guys must, right? That's what I thought ;)  
  
The Method to Awkward Madness  
Chapter 2  
  
Ring! Gordo groaned. He looks over at the clock beside his bed. 'Who on earth calls at 6 AM in the morning in the middle of summer?' Ring! He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You said THANKS?" shouted a voice on the other end of the line, although Gordo could tell the shout was out of amusement, not anger.  
  
'Miranda. Should've known. Of course Lizzie told her,' Gordo thought to himself.  
  
"Miranda, it's six o'clock in the morning in the middle of summer! Couldn't you pick a better time to call and yell at me, which by the way, I've done enough myself," Gordo replied.  
  
"I just don't get it. The girl you've liked sine, like, forever, kisses you and you say THANKS! Why on earth wouldn't you tell her you love her, or at least that you like her?" Miranda said exasperated. "Lizzie isn't impulsive often Gordo; you know that. And when she is, she obsesses and she freaks out easily." Miranda added, sounding slightly worried.  
  
Gordo sighed. Of course he knew that. The fact that Lizzie tended to over- dramatized things was one of the things he loved about her, but also something he worried about, especially now. She probably thought that their friendship was ruined forever.  
  
"So, let me guess," Gordo started, "Lizzie thinks that she made a huge mistake, our friendship is over and the awkwardness will never go away and she has to transfer schools."  
  
"Well," Miranda replied, "she doesn't think she has to switch schools, but everything else is true. And, if you knew all that, then why didn't you just tell her how you feel Gordo?"  
  
'Why indeed?' Gordo thought to himself.  
  
"The million dollar question, Miranda. I don't know really. I guess that everything that I thought I had worked through in eighth grade came back to me. The obvious, 'well what if we break up and hate each other?' and of course, can't forget, 'you can't love someone when you're fourteen Gordo; it's impossible.' I got scared, Miranda. Gosh, you should've seen her in Rome. Once she got over her nerves on stage, she was gorgeous, and she has such a good voice, perfect really."  
  
"Okay, Okay. I got it. You both better tell me all about Rome when I get back. Look, you've known how you felt about her since eighth grade. This is new to her. I never said anything because I thought that she needed to just see it on her own, but she's terrified, Gordo. All those doubts that you've had a chance to think about and discard are completely fresh to her, so you can't be scared and you can't have doubts or else this will turn into a big mess, because she's scared enough for the both of you."  
  
He was silent for a long time. "I wish she didn't have to be terrified. I'll fix it, Miranda. Really."  
  
"Good," Miranda replied. "Look, my mom's calling me. Just talk to her Gordo. Everything will be fine. Adios!"  
  
"Bye, Miranda, and hey thanks for calling, even if it was at six."  
  
He hung up.  
  
His own words rang in his ears. 'I'll fix it.'  
  
Lizzie had tossed and turned for about nine hours before she finally just got out of bed at five or so and started baking again. Yesterday, was a two- dozen brownies. Today, was two-dozen chocolate chip cookies, maybe three. Her hair was a mess and tangled. Her eyes had purple circles under them from not getting enough sleep, and she felt awful, like the only thing keeping her upright was the mad desire to bake and figure everything out. Until she finished the latter, sleep was not an option.  
  
Lizzie sighed, frustrated. It wasn't like she was trying to figure out a tough algebra problem. Why was figuring out her own feelings so hard? She absentmindedly set the oven to 350 degrees and put the chocolate chip cookies in. Then she set the timer and leaned on the counter, waiting, thinking.  
  
`Okay, Lizzie. Let's start from day square one. You know Gordo likes you. You know now that you like him, but do you love him?'  
  
'Alright, so you know that this feels different then Ethan did, but is that just because you've known Gordo longer? Or maybe you really are the reality of honest-to-God, grew-up-next-door teenagers who fall in love.'  
  
'When he went to high school early I felt so lost without him. Was that because he's my best friend or because I love him? Well Miranda missed him, but not as much as I did. Maybe that's just because I've known Gordo longer then she has and my world has never really existed without Gordo in it.'  
  
'And that kiss. God, what was that? I mean it was only once but I long for it again, so much. It feels so perverted to want a kiss so much like this, and yet right at the same time. I mean, soul mates. The whole concept is dumb. But if Miranda thinks we love each other and Mom thinks we love each other, then maybe they're right.'  
  
'If it's not the same as Ethan, then it's not a crush, but yet I still want to kiss him, and I can't picture a world without him. To cut him out of my memories would take them all away. To picture a future without him, or a year like I was forced to, is unbearable to think about. Is that what love is?'  
  
"Yes," she said aloud. "It must be."  
  
And then she remembered. It came to her like lightning, the revelation shaking her so much and her heart beat so much faster that she knew, if she had any doubt before, that she loved him. He had told her. He always said to her that he had her back, that he wasn't going anywhere. He was telling her she didn't have to picture a future without him, and that he doesn't want to picture a world without her either. He was telling her, really, that he loved her.  
  
"Oh, Gordo." she choked out. She slid down onto the floor cradling her head in her hands and started to sob. She didn't really know why. She wasn't sad, but she wasn't happy either. She was sobbing the sobs of someone whose world was turned up side down, but knew why, and their view of their world can never ever be the same again. Lizzie knew now that she had starting something in Rome that she was not prepared to really finish then. She was now.  
  
'BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ' Lizzie shut off the timer and put all the cookies in a container.  
  
Then she turned around in determination, expecting to shower, get her hair all pretty again, and get dressed. Then she would go to Gordo's.  
  
The doorbell ringing interrupted her thoughts of what outfit to wear.  
  
(A/N- Wonder who that is? Alright since I know I'm that obvious, I just want to say that this part will be from both point of views. Back to the story!)  
  
Gordo was shaking outside of the door, literally. 'Wow, buddy. Calm down. Alright, come on. Be dependable Gordo who has all the answers. You can do it.'  
  
And, mercifully, the shaking stopped. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Lizzie was panicking. This time though, it was more like something that she'd picture herself panicking about. Clothes. 'Oh my God! My hair's a mess! I have sweat pants on! I haven't taken a shower and Gordo's here! Oh my God!' She just knew it was he. He knocked a certain way, as if he wasn't certain that whoever was home would answer the door. She slowly went over to the door and opened it.  
  
She immediately started rambling. Inside her head she was screaming, 'STOP! STOP!' but it seemed like her mouth just didn't want to pay attention.  
  
"Hi Gordo. Oh, I made chocolate chip cookies and brownies if you want them. Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were coming and I look awful and oh goodness, I'm rambling, and I-" and then she stopped, having nothing else to really ramble about.  
  
And there was silence. One just looked at the other, waiting.  
  
It was the general consensus that Lizzie was nervous. Lizzie and Gordo both knew that, and both knew that the other knew, because they knew each other that well. All of this was unspoken, but noticed by both people. Gordo noticed that under her eyes was a bit purple, probably from lack of sleep. His heart went out to her.  
  
It was also the general consensus that Gordo was nervous, just not as obvious about it as Lizzie was. It was that simple.  
  
Finally, Gordo spoke. "You always did bake when you were worried about something."  
  
Lizzie didn't really know how to reply to that. It was true. They both knew that. She just looked away and blushed a bit. Finally, "Come to the kitchen and have one of the cookies or brownies. And. we can talk."  
  
So, they found themselves in the McGuire kitchen, each with a glass of milk in front of them and a plate of cookies in between the two. They had been in the same position many times over the years, and remarkably, it had led to this.  
  
Finally, Gordo came up with a way for them to talk. "How about," he said slowly, "you just ask me questions, gradually building up, and then I'll do the same, and we'll promise to tell the truth?"  
  
She slowly nodded and held out her pinky and they pinky swore, something they bad also done many times.  
  
Afterwards they sat back, and everything was okay. It was just Lizzie and Gordo having an important conversation about anything and everything, like they had done so many times before.  
  
"When did you start liking me?" Lizzie asked, a little hesitant but not really scared anymore.  
  
"Well," he started slowly, "probably some time in either 6th or 7th grade, but maybe forever. I can only really remember when I first noticed something was different."  
  
He seemed a little hesitant to go on, so Lizzie reached over and grabbed his hand, almost unconsciously. He noticed, however, and it gave him the strength to keep talking, keep talking about things that not another soul knew. "It started when you were dating Ronnie. I got jealous, although I denied it at the time. Although, it was hard to ignore really, once Miranda called me on it." He saw her shock and immediately knew why. "Yes, Miranda knew long before I accepted it, but she said later that she wanted everything to evolve naturally, because 'that's just how these things are supposed to work, Gordo.'"  
  
Lizzie laughed lightly, easily picturing Miranda saying that. "Alright, second to last question. I don't really have many. Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Gordo sighed. "I tried lots of times, but I kept losing my courage. I was "confused guy, by the way. I tried to follow what was, ironically, your advice, but I lost my nerve. Then, at the mystery party, I was going to but your dad interrupted us and I just couldn't continue after that. I thought for sure it was useless, and I was going to tell you in your year book but that didn't really work either, so by the time we summer vacation had come around I had given up really."  
  
She sighed and Gordo braced himself, somehow knowing what was coming. "Do you like me or love me?"  
  
He sighed tiredly. "I love you, Lizzie. I thought it was just a crush for so long. but you can only deny your own feelings for so long too, and somewhere in between my self-denial and self-doubting and just everything, I surrendered to myself and figured it out. I love you, Lizzie McGuire, and I really don't think it's ever going to go away." Gordo slumped in his chair and closed his eyes, looking as if that has that hardest thing he had ever had to say, and really, it was.  
  
Lizzie had tears running down her cheeks, knowing without asking that her rational friend had a hard time with this. She knew that love was not something rational and it wasn't a fact. It just was. Even before she knew her feelings for Gordo, she at least knew that. Gordo wouldn't think like that. Everything has a logical explanation, he would always say in 7th grade. He never said that in 8th grade, and now she knew why. It was because he knew that wasn't true.  
  
She grabbed his other hand and squeezed, letting him know that she wasn't appalled; she wasn't running away. She wanted him to open his eyes and talk to her calmly again, so maybe she could answer his questions calmly too, as he did.  
  
He opened his eyes, feeling the hands in his. He looked up, smiled a bit mischievously and said quietly, "Your turn."  
  
And suddenly she was nervous again. The thought of telling him that she loved him just seemed too huge a task. Even talking at all seemed too huge a task.  
  
He felt her hands shaking and he squeezed her hands this time.  
  
She felt it and smiled at him gratefully thinking, 'Oh Lizzie, really. This is your best friend, who also loves you. You can tell him anything at all.'  
  
"Okay," he started, "easiest to hardest. When did you figure out that I liked you?"  
  
"The mystery party," she replied, amazed at how easily the words came out now. "Kate told me, actually, and then you were acting all weird. It wasn't that big of a jump."  
  
But Gordo wasn't listening. "KATE?"  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Yeah, anyways, next question."  
  
Gordo shook it off. "Right. Why did you kiss me on the cheek for the picture?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, remembering. "Well, I just couldn't resist reading what you wrote in my yearbook. I mean, you had it forever. It was just so sweet, so I kissed you."  
  
Gordo nodded, knowing the next three questions were ones that are really all pretty difficult to answer, and asked first, "If you knew that I liked you, and knew to at least a small extent that you felt something back, why go with Paolo every day like you did?"  
  
Lizzie drew a shaky sigh and took her hands out of his and looked at the ground. Gordo wanted to grab her hands up again but decided that he would wait for her answer.  
  
Her answer came in a shaky whisper, choked with tears she wouldn't let flow. "Because I'm a horrible, inconsiderate, creep who doesn't deserve to have a best friend like you. Because I'm a coward you had to suffer, and I'm so sorry. I was just a stupid, star-struck teenager who didn't want to think of how miserable she was probably making her best friend. I'm horrible," she said again, and started crying softly.  
  
Gordo was shocked to see her so worked up this. He jumped up and went over to her, forcing her to look up. Her eyes were rimmed in red from her tears. It broke his heart to see it. "Look Lizzie, it's really okay. Don't cry. I did the same thing with Brooke when I got scared. It's natural at this age to be scared. It's perfectly okay. Please don't cry," he finished, gently wiping the tears away, almost without realizing it.  
  
She finally stopped crying and whispered again, "I'm so sorry."  
  
He said back, "It's fine, Lizzie. It's history."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He continued. "I do have one more question about Rome though. Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Surprisingly enough, she had a simple answer. "Because it seemed like the right thing to do."  
  
He looked up, surprised. He expected her to be at least a little unsure about her answer to that, but she just looked nervously back at him. The next question, the biggest one, and they both knew what it would be. For the longest moment, they just looked at each other, both gathering courage.  
  
At long last, Gordo asked quietly, "Do you like me, love me, or neither?"  
  
This answer was definitely a lot longer then the other one.  
  
"I was wondering that myself, all yesterday while I was baking, and all this morning. I tried to work everything out logically, but really it just boils down to a couple of things. I can't forget that kiss. I thought there was something wrong with me because I just couldn't forget it." She paused and swallowed, nervously, not looking at him but above him.  
  
"It's weird how figuring out your own feelings can be so difficult. I remembered how much I missed you when you went to high school without me, and wondering. who was I without you there? I mean, all my memories since I was little have you there. To take you out of my life and see who I was would be impossible, because Lizzie McGuire has never existed without David Gordon watching over her, giving her advice, and making sure that even if he had already warned her not to care what people think he would still pick her up again. I can't imagine my past without you and I can't imagine my future without you, because you are completely amazing."  
  
Gordo was completely stunned. He couldn't move at all. He could barely breathe.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath and finished. "And I love you with all my heart."  
  
Now, Gordo could move. Boy, could he. They both smiled at each other. He ran around to her side and hugged her as hard as he could. Then she stood up, still hugging him, and squeezed him tighter.  
  
Both couldn't believe it was even possible to feel this happy. Then they both pulled back, and he looked deep into her sparking eyes and thought that he had never seen her look so beautiful. Then he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips across hers. She did the same, both testing the waters, still amazed that they were even allowed to do this. Then, Gordo couldn't take it any longer. He was a guy after all. He brushed his tongue across her lips, and she opened her mouth immediately. They both moaned, feeling their love for each other soar. Gordo brushed his tongue across the roof of her month and knew that he would never tire of doing this. Finally, they needed oxygen, and they broke apart.  
  
Lizzie tugged on his hand to bring him into the family room and she sat on the couch, and he did the same. She put her head on his shoulder a bit hesitantly and he wrapped his arm around her. Amazingly, it felt like that was how they were meant to sit. Lizzie turned on the T.V. and they sat silently, but more together then ever before.  
  
Lizzie turned her head slightly to whisper, "I love you." He whispered back, "I love you too."  
  
And that, was that.  
  
A/N WOW! That was the longest chapter I've ever written. I suppose I could separate it into three chapters, but really I hate long drawn out stories where the only purpose is to put the readers through h**** for ten chapters, wondering when the main characters will get their act together and kiss, when that's the only plot. I hope you liked this. Should I add to it and go on to when Miranda comes back and high school? Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am going to continue this story. I know what some of you are probably thinking: Oh, she's going to break them up and get them back together 18 times. Ugh.' But, I'm not going to. Lizzie is not going to run back to Ethan and Miranda isn't secretly jealous of Lizzie. It will be about high school, and relationships, among other challenges, (and yes, I have them planned) but quite frankly Lizzie and Gordo will not break up. I didn't work hard on two chapters to establish their relationship just to have them break up. So, without further adieu.  
  
The Method to Awkward Madness  
Chapter 3  
  
(Lizzie and Gordo's Point of View)  
Lizzie woke up at eleven the next morning. After all, she was grounded, so she may as well get a lot of sleep. Well, really, she was just really tired because grounding wasn't really grounding. After all, Gordo could still come over.  
  
Lizzie sighed, dreamily. What a wonderful two months it had been. Her and Gordo could talk without any trouble again, something she was sure she would appreciate for the rest of her life.  
  
Lizzie shook herself. 'Hold on there, Lizzie. It's not like he's proposed.'  
  
The whole love-at-fourteen thing didn't really scare her that much anymore, but phrases like for the rest of her life definitely still did. She figured she'd get used to it when she was twenty or so.  
  
Lizzie laughed to herself. She turned on some music from the radio and started dancing around. The song didn't matter. No one really knew that she liked to do this whenever she woke up, but it always put her in a better mood, no matter what the day held. These days, she found she didn't need that anymore, but she did it anyways. She picked up her hair-brush and pranced around her room, never noticing a curly-haired someone standing in her doorway.  
  
Gordo stood, having been let in by Mrs. McGuire, smiling. 'Ah, so this is how she stays so happy in the morning and yet still never gets enough sleep.'  
  
If anyone were in that room, watching Gordo watch Lizzie, they would have said that Gordo was obviously in love. His smile stretched ear to ear, and Miranda often told him that some day Lizzie would notice and immediately know what he felt for her. He always said that was ridiculous, and Miranda would just shake her head. Lizzie would flip her hair and smile a questioning smile and Miranda would quickly change the subject and that would be that.  
  
It never ceased to amaze Gordo in the past few months that he could smile like this and not yell at that himself. He could stare at her and think about how beautiful she was. He could even.  
  
.sneak up from behind and hug her like he was now, causing her to squeak in embarrassment and surprise just like he'd known she would.  
  
He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said quietly into her ear.  
  
She turned around, still slightly embarrassed, but happy. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
His smile remained firmly intact. "Long enough to see that you don't actually drink coffee in the morning like Miranda and I thought you did."  
  
She buried her face in his shoulder, mumbling, "Did I look absolutely ridiculous? You won't tell anyone will you?"  
  
He lifted up her head gently and smiled softly at her. "Like I said before, you looked absolutely beautiful. And yes of course I won't tell anyone."  
  
She finally smiled fully, embarrassment gone. "Thanks." She gave him a soft kiss, meant to be quick. He grabbed her hips gently though to keep her from moving. She put her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, letting their tongues tangle together and taste each other. His hands wrapped around her lower back, never going lower, but still making her knees weak so she couldn't stand much longer. Gordo, somehow sensing this, picked her up and settled her across his lap on her bed, not thinking about anything except how good this feels.  
  
He started kissing her neck, holding her even tighter. She whimpered quietly. 'This is definitely a plus to being his girlfriend,' she thought to herself dreamily.  
  
Lizzie pulled his mouth back to hers, kissing him passionately.  
  
Then, for the first time that morning, she looked down at herself, and at the time. 'OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO GET DRESSED! WE'RE GOING TO PICK UP MIANDA IN LIKE TEN MINUTES!" Lizzie screamed. Without another word, she jumped up and ran down to the bathroom.  
  
Gordo just sat on her bed, smiling to himself and chuckling.  
  
(At the airport, Miranda's Point of View)  
  
Miranda was so excited to see Lizzie and Gordo. Mexico had some nice people but nothing could replace her best friends. She knew they were FINALLY together. All she had to say about that was, well, FINALLY! 'There is truly something to be said about patience when one of your best friends is crazy about the other and the other one doesn't even know how she feels, or is denying it,' Miranda mused, smiling to herself.  
  
She often thought about setting them up but then thought better of it, hoping they would just get over themselves on their own. She couldn't wait to hear about their trip to Rome.  
  
Now, Miranda knew that some people in her situation would be afraid of being the third wheel, but Miranda figured that they'd just have to figure out ways for them to have time for all three of them together and then time for Lizzie and Gordo to.  
  
'OKAY, Miranda, gross! You are not going to think about people who are practically your brother and sister like that! You just had lunch!"  
  
Really, Miranda was supportive, but thinking about Gordo and Lizzie making out was just disturbing for her.  
  
Still, she was really looking forward to girl talking with Lizzie about all this, and she was REALLY looking forward to telling Mr. I Know Everything that Miranda Sanchez was right and he was wrong when he said Lizzie could never like him back, right before she left.  
  
Her mom tapped her shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts, and pointed just above Miranda's shoulder.  
  
Miranda turned around and saw Lizzie and Gordo, smiling brightly. She saw that their hands were clasped together and smiled happily, pulling them into a three- person hug.  
  
They all laughed, thankful that the three amigos were back together again.  
  
(McGuire Living Room)  
  
Miranda insisted that she wanted to hear all about Rome from both perspectives, because she had a feeling that it changed both of her friends and felt like she wouldn't completely know everything unless she heard about the whole experience from both perspectives.  
  
So, she simply announced to Gordo that he was going home and she'd be over later to talk to him, and Lizzie and Gordo both laughed and kissed goodbye.  
  
"So, start talking McGuire and leave nothing out."  
  
Miranda was shocked to hear about Paolo, and secretly shocked that it was Gordo's insistence that caused them to go out in the first place. She heard about all the sweet things that Paolo said that turned out to be lies and how Kate actually knew about everything and stayed quiet, which shocked her. She heard about the tacky dresses too, of course.  
  
Miranda was shocked when Lizzie started tearing up a little in what seemed to be the middle of the story. She immediately said, "What? Lizzie, what happened?"  
  
Lizzie sniffled. "So, I got home from the dance rehearsal with Paolo and told Kate that I had an amazing time and wanted to tell her and Gordo together, and she tells me that Gordo is gone because he completely covered for me and got himself kicked off the trip."  
  
Miranda gasped. "Oh my God! What did you do?"  
  
Lizzie sighed. "I remember asking Kate, why would he do such a thing, and her answering 'you're seriously asking that question,' and then, all of a sudden, I remembered that he liked me, that I'd been such a horrible friend by sneaking off when he was all by himself, and yet knowing that he still completely covered for me. I found out later that he was right about Paolo all along, which made it hurt even worse."  
  
Miranda smiled, trying to make her friend feel better. "Gordo should really break that habit of always being right."  
  
Lizzie laughed a little, but was obviously still caught up in her memories. "Kate and I ran down to the lobby to see if I could catch him. I told Kate I was going to the airport and . because I just didn't know then. I was so scared. She said 'and.what?' and I just broke down, because I didn't know, and I was crying in the courtyard for like an hour because I just didn't know. I felt like I was a horrible friend and I didn't know how to ever make it better. I also knew that Gordo leaving affected me a lot more then it should have if we were just friends, and I thought it was too late to have adventures like we planned and I just felt horrible." Lizzie sighed. "I actually felt sick the next day."  
  
Miranda reached over a hugged her friend. She was so shocked that she just didn't know what to say. She asked quietly, "and then what?"  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Then he saved me yet again. Isabella and Gordo somehow met up at the airport and they told me that Paolo was planning to humiliate me." She paused for a second.  
  
"You know, looking back, there are two things I'll always remember about that night. One was right when I first saw him and I gave him this huge hug and asked him how he got there and told him I couldn't believe that he would do that and that I was so sorry and he said it wasn't important. I could tell that giving up his trip meant nothing to him as long as I was happy and I swear I almost started crying again." She sniffled.  
  
"Then, when I was ready to go offstage and run, he stopped me. I mean, it's incredible that throughout that whole trip he kept protecting me, even when I was so awful and insensitive to him."  
  
"Wow; Gordo really is too good to you," Miranda said.  
  
"Then of course, I performed. I thought I did pretty well but you'll have to ask Gordo."  
  
Finally, Lizzie broke into a slightly mischievous smile. "Well, of course the second thing I'll always remember would be the kiss, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that."  
  
Miranda jumped up and was about to scream at her until Lizzie started laughing and Miranda sighed and sat down. Then she said calmly, "Details, Lizzie. Details."  
  
"Well, when I got away from the reporters I noticed that Gordo was in the elevator, so I followed him, and I still felt bad and plus, I wanted to spend some time with him before we had to leave. So I followed him and was like, 'One last sneak-away for old times sake,' and he was like, 'sure, okay.'  
  
Lizzie smiled, remembering. "So, we went up to the balcony and he asked me if I would miss it in Rome and I said that Kate said that I should just stay in Rome because none of that famous stuff is possible here. He said the sweetest thing ever. He said, 'Well she's wrong as usual. You didn't have to be in Rome for this to happen.' I was so shocked! I was like, 'Really?' and he was like, 'Trust me; you had it in you the whole time. Suddenly, I just had the urge to kiss him, so I did. I wasn't really thinking about the consequences or anything; I just had the feeling that I should kiss him. It was pretty quick though, so there really isn't much to tell."  
  
Miranda squealed. "Oh my gosh! The first time you kissed was on the rooftops of Rome! That's so romantic!"  
  
Then Miranda calmed down and asked, "What happened afterwards?"  
  
Lizzie's smile faded a bit. "He said, 'Thanks.' After that, everything was so awkward. We were both miserable. But, then we had a long conversation, and everything has been wonderful since then."  
  
Miranda wasn't sure she wanted to know this, but since she was Lizzie's best girlfriend, it was her duty to ask. "Is he a good kisser?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, smiling with her eyes and mouth. All she said was, "Amazing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Gordo's room)  
  
"David Gordon, what in the world were you THINKING when you told her to go out with Paolo?" Miranda exclaimed the second she walked into the room. That was one thing what separated Miranda and Gordo from the crowd. In their conversations, preamble was completely unnecessary.  
  
Gordo laughed. "Well, he seemed to really like her at the time. That was before I suspicious of him. She seemed to like him."  
  
"But you promised you'd do something about your feelings this summer Gordo. When you finally admitted it, you told me you'd do something while I was in Mexico."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have left without me saying I would do something. Plus, I crossed my fingers."  
  
Miranda sighed, all humor gone with her next question. "You know what I think? I think that for all your talk of not caring what people think you actually care more then you'd like to think. Only, your opinion isn't based on what people like Kate or Claire think; no, your picture of yourself is based on what Lizzie thinks. So, since she basically ignored you for a year, you figured you weren't good enough for her, so your self-confidence dropped, so you let her go off with Paolo because you 'weren't good enough."  
  
Gordo's jaw dropped. He was silent for a long time. "Leave the psychoanalysis to my parents, Miranda," he finally said.  
  
"I'm right," she replied. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I staked my whole life around being who I wanted to be, but some days I did want to be Ethan instead, because yes, you are right." Gordo sighed.  
  
Miranda smiled at him gently and said, "Well, I think Lizzie just wants you to be Gordo now, so enough of that low self-confidence.  
  
Gordo replied, "Yes, ma'am." They both laughed.  
  
"So Gordo, start from the beginning."  
  
So, Gordo described the whole situation with Ms. Ungermyer hating him, which Miranda laughed at. Then he described the first time Paolo met them, and then he described telling Lizzie to go ahead, even though it hurt him. He described the funny, but definitely not intelligent, conversations with Ethan, which Miranda laughed at. She also cracked up at all the different things that Gordo had to do to cover for Lizzie.  
  
Then Gordo sighed and closed his eyes. "So Lizzie came back from date one and told me that she felt like she had known this guy her whole life, and that I was such a great friend for telling her to go."  
  
Miranda said nothing except, "Ouch."  
  
Gordo shook his head slightly. "Ethan of course came in to tell me I vas vibing 'the sting,' from Lizzie, whatever that means, but what he was basically saying was that I liked her as more then a friend, and of course I denied it. It was truly a horrible night."  
  
Miranda looked at him carefully, then decided. "It wasn't the worst one though, was it?"  
  
Gordo ignored the question. "While she was on date two I found out that she was actually supposed to sing, not just stand on stage like she thought she was supposed to. I told her it was suspicious that he didn't tell her, but she didn't listen to me and I got mad at her and left, right before she got into a car and left with him. That was the worst night."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gordo. I'm so sorry. That must have been awful."  
  
He sighed. "Indeed. So then the next morning she went to go rehearse, and Ms. Ungermyer was going to go check on her and I stopped her and she got suspicious and said that it was just a rouse for sneaking out and finally I just said it was me sneaking out and that it was a rouse."  
  
Miranda then asked what she had been wondering since Lizzie told her about the trip, "Why?"  
  
He shrugged, and his answer was surprisingly simple. "Better me then her, I supposed."  
  
Miranda smiled, knowing that that simple phrase meant more then it seemed to mean. "Well then, how did you find Isabella?"  
  
He shrugged again. "At the airport she was demanding explanations about a picture of Lizzie in a tabloid with Paolo, and I told her that I could tell her about Lizzie if she told me about Paolo. I found out that Paolo is actually the one that lip sings, and really from there it was easy to figure out he was setting Lizzie up. So Isabella and I rushed to the IMVA's and warned her. Isabella cut in when Lizzie was about to sing and turned off the mike for Paolo, so he left. Then Isabella left too, so it was just Lizzie up there. She was AMAZING. She has such a voice! Once she got into her element with the dancing and singing she was incredible and she didn't trip once!"  
  
Miranda laughed. "And then there was the kiss."  
  
Gordo smiled mischievously. "Well, I'd tell you about it, but then I'd have to kiss you." They both broke out laughing.  
  
"Now, all that's left is you telling me that I was right about Lizzie's feelings."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "You were right."  
  
"Well, I am fully caught up then. Wow! Now, lets go surprise Lizzie and have a movie night!"  
  
Gordo agreed. So, they walked the one block to Lizzie's house and watched chick flicks for the rest of night, which Gordo would never admit he enjoyed.  
  
Now, all they had to do was get through their freshman year.  
  
A/N- Sorry if that was a bit boring. I think it's incredibly important that Miranda gets caught up before they go to the high school. And before anyone asks, the reason they didn't just tell her all about Rome over the phone was simply the phone bills would be too high. Be sure to tell me what you thought of that L/G fluff at the beginning. Please Review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am so sorry! I feel so horrible about how I've kept you all waiting! I never had the muse or time to write this until now. Now I do, as you can see. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Method to Awkward Madness Chapter 4  
  
Lizzie was the first one to wake up the next morning, surprisingly. Maybe it was because she was excited to start having fun with Gordo and Miranda on the last day of summer. She was disappointed in some ways but excited too. She knew that this would probably be one of the most memorable summers in her life, the summer she fell in love with Gordo, the summer she sang on stage. She smiled and then giggled to herself thinking, 'not to mention during the summer I get to sleep in as late as I want.'  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Gordo was also waking up. He was just watching her quietly and she was so seemingly caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice his approach from behind. He touched her hand and she jumped, before recognizing the touch and relaxing and turning around with a stern fake stern expression. "You best stop sneaking up on me or I just might have a heart attack, David Gordon." Then her expression faltered and a giggle escaped her mouth and she gave him a quick kiss and said, "Good Morning!" Then Lizzie's arms wrapped around Gordo's shoulders and they kissed again, although this time more passionately.  
  
Miranda opened up her eyes to greet the morning, just in time to see her best friends kiss. She closed her eyes again, groaning. She smiled slightly but kept her eyes closed. "Rule Number One being established right now. No kissing when your best friend is in the room." She opened her eyes to see them jump apart, blushing and laughing.  
  
Lizzie turned to Miranda and saluted mock-seriously and said, "Noted," breaking the embarrassing moment, but their laughter was abruptly stopped when Sam McGuire walked into the room, red-faced.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT SOMEONE KISSING MY DAUGHTER?"  
  
Gordo went completely white and backed away, as far from Lizzie as possible. Lizzie looked shocked and a bit angry at her dad's outburst. Miranda was silently laughing.  
  
Lizzie stepped up to her father and said angrily, "Excuse me. I am fourteen years old! It's just kissing! You can't keep pretending that I am a little girl anymore, Dad!"  
  
Sam sighed, not liking this at all. But wait a minute. There are no boys in this house right now, well except Gordo. Then it hit him. The shock on his face was obvious for everyone to see, which confused Lizzie and Gordo but Miranda just started laughing harder. In between her laughter she was able to say, "Mr. McGuire, meet David Gordon, Lizzie's new boy friend. I'm pretty sure you've met."  
  
Finally understanding that Mr. McGuire had no idea about him and Lizzie Gordo stepped forward a little and smiled a little shakily and said, "Good morning, Mr. McGuire." Inside he was thinking, 'My God! I thought he was going to kill me!'  
  
Sam was still spluttering when Jo came into the room hearing all the commotion.  
  
"What on earth is going on in here?" Surprisingly Miranda spoke up. "Well, Lizzie and Gordo were kissing and Mr. McGuire heard my comment about it and came running in here, not realizing I was talking about Gordo and now I think he's a tad bit shocked."  
  
Jo smiled happily. "So they're finally together. That's wonderful! Sam dear really, it's really very obvious how much they are in love."  
  
Sam came out of his shock quickly. "In love? They are fourteen years old!"  
  
Lizzie was getting sick of this. She just wanted to go and enjoy her last day of summer with her boyfriend and best friend. Was that too much to ask? "Stop talking about Gordo and I as if we aren't right here in front of you! Yes Dad, we are in love. We've known each other all our lives and that's longer then most married couples know each other before they get married. And no Dad, Gordo and I aren't stupid enough to get married right now but some day we will! Can't you see this is a blessing? Most teenagers just pick someone that looks slightly attractive and start making out, not caring about the person. But Gordo."  
  
Here Lizzie stopped, choking back tears. She was so lost in her rant that she didn't notice the shocked look on everyone's faces, or the tears in her mother's eyes. ".He looked after me and never said 'I told you so,' whenever something didn't work out that he knew wouldn't and never said anything when I started ranting about other guys that only had a pretty face. He's never let me down even if I've let him down countless times and I love him. So yes, Dad! I was kissing Gordo!" Everyone stared at her in shock and Lizzie finally realized how many emotions and thoughts she had exposed to not only Gordo and Miranda, but also her parents! She finally felt the tears on her cheeks and finally, seeing Gordo's shocked face, she ran out of the room and out the front door. The slam startled everyone out of his or her daze.  
  
Sam shook his head slightly and looked at Gordo. 'How many times have I seen this boy at my house? How many times have a thought that him and Miranda were our adopted children?' He smiled at Gordo and said, "Well, as long as you treat her as well as you have these past years, I believe we will continue to get along just fine, Gordo."  
  
Gordo smiled back, although he was extremely worried about Lizzie and wanted to go find her. "Nothing less, Mr. McGuire." He looked at Miranda and the same thought flashed across their heads. 'Impulsive Lizzie equals trouble."  
Miranda knew straightaway that what was coming out of Lizzie's mouth wasn't being thought through, but was said out of anger and love. She also knew that she'd be worried about saying that part about marriage to Gordo and voicing her insecurities about how she didn't deserve him needed to be talked about between them. She also knew Gordo wanted to go find Lizzie but was just searching for a way out of this awkward conversation. She simply said, "Go, Gordo. I'm sure you know where." And with a grateful nod, Gordo went out the door as well.  
  
Whenever Lizzie was worried or just needed to get away, she went to the park about a block away from her house and sat on the swings. That's where Gordo found her. She was just staring at the ground, a sad, thoughtful look on her face. Even with the tearstains Gordo thought she looked gorgeous. Walking behind her he gave the swing a push to start her off and then went around to the one next to her and sat down, waiting for her to start.  
  
Lizzie felt the warm hands on her back and looked up, seeing Gordo behind her smiling gently. She looked away but knew that he was sitting in the swing next to her. She swung a little, never going up far but enjoying the soothing motion. She sighed.  
  
"I know that I love you and you love me. I know that I can tell you anything and yet, this is difficult. I said some things that was obviously my brain skipping ahead of me."  
  
"It's only me, Lizzie."  
  
She smiled slightly and looked over at him "The fact that you added the only in that sentence is what I'm worried about partly. You take care of me, Gordo. I don't do the same for you. You think that's what you deserve." As she said this silent tears poured down her cheeks. "But it's not! You deserve someone so much better than me!"  
  
He shook his head. "Don't you see, Lizzie? This makes up for all that. I've never been happier than I have been these past weeks and you did that. Yes, I caught on to this whole thing a lot faster than you. But you do know you love me now! That's what matters. And besides, you can spend the rest of your life making it up to me," he added mischievously, addressing her other fear and quelling it. The thought of marrying her someday was wonderful to contemplate, but he knew she might need reassurance that that was the case.  
  
Lizzie jumped off her swing and walked over to him. She was smiling now. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, pouring all her gratitude for his comfort and her love into her kiss. He kissed her back, pulling her gently down into his lap on the swing and wrapping his hands around her back, slowly moving them in small circles.  
  
She shivered at his touch and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling gently at his curly hair. When his tongue touched her lips she immediately opened them. He groaned softly as their tongues tangled together and their hands drew each other closer, before they slowly drew apart. They rested their foreheads against each other and smiled softly at one another.  
  
"You know," Gordo started softly, afraid of breaking the moment. "I think this is the same park that my mom told me we met at. This is where I finally came to the realization that I loved you."  
  
Lizzie sighed, dreamily. "This is also where Miranda found me when we were nine, and I finally told her that I liked you. This is where I came to think after that Murder Mystery Party as well."  
  
Gordo brought his hand up to run it through her hair. "Our swings," he spoke softly. They kissed again.  
  
"We should get back," Gordo finally said reluctantly. They walked back to Lizzie's house hand-in-hand.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda went to the mall to buy more clothes to start high school. Once, when Gordo asked why they needed MORE clothes when they already had so much, he got such glares in return that he never asked again and even endured both girls picking out clothes for him to try. They laughed and Gordo told them about his short experience in high school, making it sound a lot better than it was. At the end of the day, they all went home.  
  
While Lizzie was falling asleep she heart faint yells from downstairs. Curious, since her parents didn't fight very often, she quietly went to the stairs and listened in the shadows.  
  
"We can't do this to them, Sam! They have lives here!" her mother was shouting hysterically.  
  
"I know, Jo! But, we don't have a choice! We need a roof over our heads!" Sam shouted back.  
  
The shouting stopped and Lizzie thought she could hear her mother crying and her father trying to sooth her. Lizzie went back to bed extremely worried, wondering what was going on.  
  
A/N I know! Not only was this long overdue, but it was short. I'm sorry! Update is coming soon! Please Read and Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – I've got no excuse except that life happens. You get busy, so you can't write fanfic. Plus, I'm a perfectionist, so sentences on average are probably each rewritten 3 times.

The Method to Awkward Madness

Chapter 5

            There are many events that happened during the year or so after Rome that Lizzie and Gordo always remembered, some fondly, some not so fondly. 

            Lizzie met up with Gordo and Miranda to get on the bus to go to Hilldrige High. Her first thought was that it was huge. All three of them stood in front of the school wondering what the next four years would bring. 

            Reading the panic on Lizzie's face, Gordo squeezed her hand and whispered, "I've always got your back, McGuire." She smiled at him gratefully. 

            Gordo himself was pretty indifferent, because he had been there before and it really wasn't like him to feel a strong emotion about anything, except anything to do with Lizzie of course. He was pretty calm. It was just another school, after all.

            Miranda was excited about seeing everyone again and getting back to a school where they spoke in English. 

            They all smiled at each other and walked in. They went up to a desk and got their locker combinations and schedules. They were all on the same hallway. Gordo was five lockers from Lizzie and Miranda was seven lockers away from Lizzie on the other side. It was convenient but they soon discovered it didn't matter much, because they didn't have time during the day to go back to their lockers. However, they could meet and talk easily at the beginning and the end of the day, which was nice.

            Miranda was taking a senior Spanish class, English with Lizzie and Gordo, Geometry with just Lizzie, Biology with Lizzie and Gordo, and Civics with Lizzie and Gordo. (Gordo's in advanced math and Miranda in advanced Spanish.) They were happy to be in most of the same classes.

            The school day itself was pretty boring. Nothing important happened and they didn't get any homework, because it was the first day back. 

            **Lizzie's house**

Lizzie walked into her house and immediately saw her mom and dad and Matt sitting in the living room. She knew immediately that something was wrong. The very air around her felt uneasy, foreign, as if the very feelings that had always existed in the McGuire house no longer existed. 

Her mom looked tired and unhappy. This alarmed Lizzie. Jo McGuire was known for being upbeat no matter what, always taking care of her family with a smile on her face. 

Her dad looked, for lack of a better word, guilty. Of what, Lizzie couldn't even begin to guess.

Oh but the look on Matt's face, it was as if someone had walked up and told him he'd lost his best friend and that he could never play a joke again. Lizzie would never know this, but her face would wind up looking much the same, or worse.

While her parents were struggling and swallowing and choking on the words to say, her brother calmly spoke in a hallow voice, devoid of anything that Lizzie thought of as Matt McGuire. "We're moving to Washington Lizzie." Then he added, as if it actually mattered, "the state, not the capital." 

Shock was the first thing the Lizzie felt. 'It doesn't make sense; we've always lived here.' It was quickly followed by denial in her brain and devastation in her soul. Her mind refused to accept what Matt had said; she knew. Over and over she kept thinking, 'I heard him wrong. That's ridiculous.'

Her body was far ahead of her. Her face and hands were turning a chalky white. Sobs were getting stuck in her throat. Her breathing quickened. 

"Lizzie-" her mother called out, brokenly, sounding about to cry herself. That voice, that voice that gave her comfort and love all these years, that voice that always sounded so in control even in the hardest times of Lizzie's life, sounded defeated. It was more than Lizzie could stand. 

Her hands gripped the knob of the door and her feet pounded down the driveway. A blank corner of her mind realized that no one had bothered to stop her.

Her breathing wasn't even, and her eyes were so watery that she couldn't see where she was going, but all of her other senses knew she was going to the park, _their _park. 

The thought of Gordo made her sobbing ten times worse and finally her legs wouldn't support her anymore.  She slowly realized that she was getting too much oxygen. 'Oh God, I'm hyperventilating!' she screamed in her head, but she couldn't get it to stop. She was crying too hard and shaking too much.

Suddenly, a hand appeared at her back and a brown bag was slipped into her hands. 

Miranda's Point of view. 

            Miranda was pretty resentful at the fact that her parents weren't willing to go to the market and help her with the groceries. Then, she saw her best friend collapsed by her mailbox, shaking and sobbing. One look at her and something her health teacher said popped into her head. "If people start crying too hard, sometimes the body is in such turmoil along with the mind that they are getting too much oxygen. Just hand a brown paper bag and tell them to breath into it deeply." 

Immediately Miranda opened her door back to her house and ran to the kitchen as fast as she could to get a paper bag, trying not to think about what could make her friend so upset. 

She really didn't want to know.

Ignoring her parents, she ran outside and knelt down by Lizzie's side holding her up by her back and putting the paper bag into her hands. 

**Back to regular point of view**

            "Breathe, Lizzie," Miranda said quietly, hugging Lizzie to her side. "It's alright." 

            Lizzie found that the paper bag did help her to breathe normally again, and having Miranda at her side was a huge comfort. She slowly started to breathe normally again, but there were still tears running down her cheeks. A few minutes of silence passed.

            Miranda thought she had a good idea where Lizzie was going when she landed here, and since she was incredibly worried about her friend and Lizzie didn't appear to be willing to talk at the foot of Miranda's driveway, she helped Lizzie up and they began walking to the park in a comfortable silence. It was understood that Lizzie needed the comfort and familiarity of the park to talk, and that she wouldn't be able to otherwise. 

            They stopped in front of the swings and Lizzie slowly went up to them, tracing the chains fondly. Tears welled up in her eyes, remembering how much had really occurred in that very spot. She sat down heavily and Miranda went to the swing next to her, waiting for Lizzie to talk. Eventually, she did. 

            "So many memories," she started softly. "So many important moments happened right here. Gordo and I met here. Gordo and I met you here, do you remember? I told you about my crush in fourth grade here. Gordo realized he loved me here; did you know that? He… I…" and suddenly she couldn't go on. She just cried for a few moments, gathering herself. Miranda said nothing, getting more and more worried. Had something happened to Gordo? 

            "Everything is _here,_" Lizzie whispered in between her cries. "The Digital Bean, my _home."_  Finally, she lifted her anguished face up to look Miranda straight in her eyes.

"I'm moving."

The words came out so softly that Miranda had trouble hearing them, but she did. She immediately knew it was the truth; Lizzie herself was evidence of that. Slowly Miranda felt tears well up in her own eyes. What would she do without Lizzie? Who would she talk to about "shallow" things as Gordo put it? What would she and Gordo do without that spark, that energy, that was Lizzie?"

"Oh. My. God!" 

They sat there crying together for an hour, maybe more. It doesn't matter much. They tried to make the other feel better by saying that they would call every day, email-every day, but it didn't work. They sat there crying together for an hour, maybe more, before Miranda choked out, "Where?" 

"Washington," Lizzie replied in the same hallow tone her brother had used. She knew it. "The state." 

Miranda nodded, and suddenly realized that that piece of information didn't matter. 

"I'm going to have to tell him," Lizzie said broken-heartedly, hating the thought. 

"Going to have to tell me what?" someone said from behind them. 

Miranda and Lizzie knew who it was immediately and Lizzie just got up and ran back home. The only thought she had was that she couldn't face him yet. She'd surely die of misery. Miranda couldn't really blame her. She sympathized with both her friends. 'How do you tell the person you love that you're going away and there's nothing that can be done about it?' 

She looked over at Gordo, who looked hurt, confused, and worried and wondered, 'how will he handle it?' He turned to her, anger in his eyes.

Miranda held up one hand and pointed to her tear tracks. Gordo sighed, recognizing that a fight between Miranda and Lizzie hadn't caused Lizzie to be upset. He was also confused though. What had happened to make Lizzie and Miranda both so upset?

"You're going to have to talk to Lizzie. I wish I could do this for her, but she wouldn't want me to. You've got to talk to her and you've got to be prepared for the worst news you've ever gotten in your life." Miranda said this shakily, but Gordo heard the conviction in her voice. He was very concerned about Lizzie and Miranda. He was scared as well, for a reason he couldn't explain. 

"Go, Gordo, and call me afterwards, okay? We're all sleeping over at her house and I don't care if it's a school night. You'll understand." With that, Miranda turned around and walked home, satisfied with her plan, but still not happy at all. 

            'Oh, God. It's really bad. Miranda NEVER cries, ever. She doesn't ever sound like she just sounded, defeated almost. And the look in Lizzie's eyes…'

            Preparing for the worst and knowing that it probably wouldn't help, he walked to Lizzie's house. 

            (Lizzie's house)

            He knocked on the door. It was swung open by Matt McGuire. He looked tired and old, not like Matt at all. "She's in her room," was all he said to Gordo before going back into their kitchen. 

Gordo took the stairs two at a time, more anxious than ever. A dark suspicion was forming in his head, but he wouldn't listen to it just yet. He couldn't listen to it just yet.

He opened the door to Lizzie's room without knocking. Seeing her curled up on her bed crying, with Mr. Snuggles clutched in her arms, caused Gordo's heart to hurt. He quickly went over and sat down by her, gently pulling her up into a sitting position and then pulled her head down to his shoulder and stoked her hair, ignoring her feeble struggling. 

'I can't do this,' Lizzie thought to herself, crying into Gordo's shoulder. She wanted to get free so she wouldn't have to talk to him, but was desperate for the comfort only Gordo could give her. When he ignored any small protest she gave him, she just stopped and cried into his shoulder. 

Finally, Gordo couldn't take it any more. He had to know. "What's wrong?" he asked desperately. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it; just tell me what's wrong." He said. Her response was one he would always remember and try to forget. 

She looked up from his shoulder and shook her head. She had to explain before she lost her nerve. "We can't do anything about this, Gordo. I'm moving to Washington. I might come back and visit at Christmas. I might not. We're leaving in three days, and there is NOTHING anyone can do about it! We may call every day and e-mail every hour but I'll never be able to see your face or hug you or kiss you or just really _talk_ to you for another four years. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I do love you; I always will, but I leave in three days no matter how strong that love may be." 

She said this with so much emotion and so much hopelessness that Gordo had a problem believing it was really Lizzie talking. He couldn't get around the fact that she was right. His suspicions were correct. 'What do I have here without her? Miranda's great but what will I do without seeing her every day as I have for my entire life? She's my rock. What does one do when they are left falling into midair with no rock to ground them?' 

His only response however was a broken, "I love you too." Then he grabbed her by her shoulders and hugged her as hard as he could without hurting her, crying into her hair and feeling her tears once again on his shoulders. They were wrapped so closely together and just kept saying, "I love you" to each other and placing kisses to whatever part of each other's faces they could reach, realizing they might never be able to either in person again.

Eventually, Lizzie and Gordo calmed down a bit and called Miranda. She came over and they immediately went into a three- person hug. They stayed up half the night telling old stories, laughing and crying together. Lizzie talked about her fears of a new high school and new people and Gordo and Miranda told her she'd be fine. They agreed to call each other every night at 9:00 P.M., and to e-mail each other often many times, to reassure that their friendship wouldn't be lost. Lizzie's parents left them alone. 

Gordo and Lizzie spent the entire night in each other's arms, holding on to each other as much as they could before being taken apart. Even while taking to Miranda, Lizzie's back was pressed to Gordo's chest and their hands were intertwined. Miranda didn't say anything; she understood.

However, Miranda couldn't help but think of what would happen when they were forced to let go of their holds. 

A/N : very said L Please review! I love hearing from you guys! It brightens my day and it doesn't take that long.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay, I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I lost my muse, then I lost time, and now finally I'm equipped with my muse and some time to write the next chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay.  
  
P.S. This is an emotional chapter, but not much happens. So if you're expecting to see the moving trucks in this chapter, skip this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Disney does.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Miranda is the first one to wake up that morning. Looking at the clock and seeing that school already started, she correctly assumes that her parents and Gordo's parents were letting them stay with Lizzie during her last few days before she moved.  
  
Looking around Lizzie's room she first notices Gordo and Lizzie snuggled up together, even in two separate sleeping bags. She smiles slightly sadly. Seeing them like that really makes her think.  
  
'How will they manage? I hope it won't be by going into a depression, although knowing them it probably will be. I hope Lizzie can manage on her own. She's the baby of our group, the sensitive one. I hope she can manage without Gordo and I taking care of her. I hope Gordo can manage not having her here.'  
  
Thinking about how all of this would effect everyone but herself was the only way she knew how to deal with it. She couldn't deal with the pain of losing a girl she thought of as a sister; it would be too much.  
  
She would miss the little things. She would miss Lizzie's energy every day, how even when she was exhausted she was always bursting with energy. She would miss having someone to rant to at school. She would miss having someone at the mall to tell her if she looked good in a shirt. She would even miss Lizzie falling all over herself.  
  
Miranda wipes impatiently at a tear.  
  
'No time to dwell on that. Lizzie has two days left with us. We have to make the most of it.'  
  
She motices Gordo waking up, but she notices him looking at Lizzie and doesn't want to interrupt the moment. Not yet, anyways.  
  
Gordo's point of view  
  
Gordo is feeling warm and happy, even thought he was on a sleeping bag on the floor. He looks down at Lizzie, feeling his heart shift in his chest. He looks at her sleeping on his chest with her hair in disarray and sees and angel. He never does understand why she spends so much time on her looks. She looks georgeous as soon as she wakes up. His mind whispers to him, 'What if this is the last time you can just sit here with her?' He can't stand the thought and hugs her tighter. He looks at himself watching Lizzie sleep and laughs a little at the cliché. And then, all of a sudden, he is crying again, rocking back and forth with Lizzie in his lap, still asleep.  
  
He wonders how he will have any reason to smile anymore, or even live anymore, without her around.l God, who was he without her?  
  
He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see Miranda, smiling comfortingly.  
  
"Miranda, I can't,..." he started, choking on his words.  
  
"I know," she said. "Let her sleep. Come on, we'll talk."  
  
He nods, gently untangling himself from Lizzie, who would up crying herself to sleep the night before. He walks downstairs with Miranda.  
  
They sit down in the McGuire living room, looking around, both thinking that this room is where they grew up, as much as it is where Lizzie grew up.  
  
They sit on the floor. Then, Miranda jumps up and goes to the shelf, digging out photo albums. He looks at her questioningly.  
  
Miranda smiles. "Every one of these books has two people in common: Lizzie and you. What these pictures showed Lizzie, when you went away to high school, was that she missed you so much because she never spent a long amount of time away from you. What she still didn't understand was why she missed you so much. I mean, your lives are so intertwined that fates worst joke would have been not having you two fall in love."  
  
She took his hands now, not smiling, and looking and sounding very serious. "And now you two will be apart, for a long time. She will have to learn how to stand on her own two feet, something she never had to do before. You both will have to build lives, her more than you, separate from each other. And as scary as I know that is, it will make you both that much stronger. There will be a new photo album, without you."  
  
Gordo frowned. "Miranda, we're stronger together and weaker apart. I'm the best and truest version of myself when I'm around her. How could being apart possibly make us stronger?"  
  
"Okay, please please don't get mad at me for saying this. We've protected Lizzie. She's the most sensitive and innocent out of all of us. She cares the most about others. She can't even lie with a straight face! She almost depends on you too much. She was practically lost in her own school the second you left. She needs to learn how to survive on her own two feet."  
  
A new voice. "No, I don't." Lizzie sits down next to Gordo and grabs his hand. She has tear-stains on her cheeks, but she looks at Miranda, completely serious. "Or I wouldn't have to learn, if I wasn't moving. From the moment I was born I trusted Gordo to take care of me, so it was okay that I was emotional and it was okay that I was passionate and it was even okay that I was clumsy because whatever harm came upon me, emotionally or physically, he could handle it. I may not have realized it, but that's the facts. So moving won't make me stronger, Miranda, but it will stop me from being emotional and it will stop me from being clumsy and trusting the world as I do because I won't be able to afford being wrong or hurt anymore without Gordo around to take care of me."  
  
Throughout her speech, Miranda sat shocked, finally really understanding her friend.  
  
Lizzie meanwhile had collapsed against Gordo's chest, sobs wracking her body. He rubs comforting circles on her back and kisses her temple, also amazed at her speech. He starts crying too, hating that they will be parted soon.  
  
Lizzie stops crying and stands up, moving towards the kitchen. She comes back to an amused Gordo and Miranda with 2 dozen brownies and chocolate chips cookies. She blushes a bit, and then frowns as she says, "I thought we could eat these while packing up my stuff."  
  
Miranda and Gordo nodded.  
  
They spent the next five hours, packing. They packed all her books, including her Nancy Drew books, which Gordo and Lizzie laughed about. They told Miranda all about the Murder Mystery party. They packed up her clothes, and Miranda gave her advice on what she should wear on her first day at her new school. They packed up her computer. They packed old year books, laughing at each other's old pictures and laughing while reading old notes. Lizzie told Miranda all about how Gordo had her 8th grade year book for about two weeks and Miranda laughed while Gordo blushed. They packed away old art projects from 1st grade that Gordo and Lizzie explained to Miranda and they had fun sharing stories with her about earlier years, such as Lizzie beating Kate at reciting the alphabet with Gordo's help. They took down posters and packed away stuffed animals. By the end of the day the only thing left in Lizzie's room was her bed, which she promptly lay on and started crying again. Gordo sat down by her and wiped away her tears and kissed her while Miranda rubbed her back. Gordo and Miranda were both crying too after a little while. Overall, it was a tough day for the three friends. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Disney does. I own none of the characters, except, well, you'll see….

A/N Hey everybody! Thanks for the awesome feedback! I hope this chapter isn't too sad for you all… I can promise it will get better… Or maybe it won't and Gordo will kill himself. Just Kidding. Or am I?? Muhahahahahahaha!

            Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo spent the rest of Lizzie's time with them at the Digital Bean, the park, and Lizzie's house. They talked about nothing and everything. They talked about shared memories. They talked about Rome. They talked about the really cool shoes they found at the mall.

Well, okay, so Lizzie and Miranda talked about that.

            They concentrated on not thinking about the fact that Lizzie was leaving and enjoying their time together, but they were all dreading the moment she would leave.

            Gordo was worried about Lizzie going where he couldn't watch over her. He also had no idea how he would live without seeing her every day and hanging out with her. She completed him.

            Lizzie was worried about being by herself and stating a new school without Gordo and Miranda. She worried that she would have no friends and she also knew that even if she did find friends, they would never measure up to Miranda and Gordo. She also couldn't bear to be apart from Gordo. It wasn't fair that they were being ripped away so soon after becoming aware of their mutual feelings of love.

            Miranda worried about how her two best friends would cope without her. She also couldn't believe her sister in every way that mattered was being ripped away.

            The day before they were supposed to leave, the McGuires plus Gordo and Miranda and Lanny and Melina, stood in front of the house. It was empty; everything was in a moving truck on the way to Washington.

            Lizzie turned to her mom; tears were running down both of their faces. "I need to say goodbye," She said in a choked voice, hoping her mom would understand.

            Surprising everyone by agreeing with his sister, Matt said, "Me too," in a meek voice. The enthusiasm Matt was known for seemed to have vanished.

            Their respective friends followed behind the two siblings as they walked through the empty house and up the stairs to their rooms.

            Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda stopped on the threshold before her room. Lizzie gripped Gordo's hand tightly, feeling like she was going to fall down if she didn't. The room was empty, but she saw thousands of memories flash across her mind.

            The time Gordo and Miranda patiently endured her attempts to figure out what she wanted to do for the rest of her life… Gordo helping her through her window… Gordo walking in after Parker rejected him…. Matt and her fighting over the door and the window when he had to stay in her room…Planning on going to Aaron Carter's music video… Miranda telling Lizzie her brain was rotted on Ronnie… So many sleepless nights spent thinking about huge problems in middle school that hardly seemed to matter anymore… Dear Lizzie, typing on her computer… Confused Guy… Different boys that didn't matter at all… Wasted time…

            And suddenly she had to apologize, to make Gordo understand. She was gasping for breath…

            "I'm so sorry, Gordo! I'm so sorry that I never realized how you felt, how _I _felt! I'm so sorry that we were only together a few weeks! I wasted so much time worrying about Ethan and Ronnie and Frankie and now, standing here, none of it matters, but I didn't realize that none of that silly middle school stuff matters. But you knew! You tried to tell me but I didn't listen! And now I'm moving and none of that stuff matters! You were right! You- were-right!"

            She fell down to the floor sobbing and struggling to breathe, pulling Gordo with her, who obviously wouldn't dare let go of her hand when she was so upset. He picked her up and put her in his lap, curling his arms around her as if he was trying to protect her from the world, from real life. He started talking into her ear. Miranda, watching with tears in her eyes, fled downstairs.

            "Shhhhh…. We're going to be fine, sweetie. This isn't going to break us up. Now that I have you I can't give you up and I won't not ever, not even if you move to Australia. And as for being sorry… Oh sweetie, I can hardly blame you for being a normal teenager."

            She looked up, feeling love surround her and feeling love inside her, hearing his words.  Tears still ran down her cheeks, which Gordo was quick to wipe away.

            "Ready to say goodbye to your room?" he asked softly.

            She nodded, standing with Gordo right behind with his arms around her. She felt supported and safe. Finally, she said, "Good bye, room." in barely a whisper.

            Gordo kissed her, breathing love into the kiss and she was quick to return the kiss, opening her mouth to him. They explored each other's mouths for a little while, being comforted in the dark time, until they had to break apart for air.

            They met the rest of Lizzie's family, and Miranda, downstairs.

            Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda went to Gordo's house to spend the night. Matt went with Lanny to Melina's house. Jo and Sam stayed at a local hotel.  The McGuires were leaving the next day.

            That night, the three teens never said a word. They watched movies and ate popcorn the whole night. There were no reassuring words, no promises to e-mail or call. All of that had already been said. Lizzie stayed in Gordo's arms the entire night. They comforted each other with kisses and hugs. Miranda stayed with them, participating in the hugs as well. Many tears fell throughout the night and still, no one said a word. Words couldn't make it any better.

            The next morning, Lizzie's parents came to take her to the airport.

            It was as if everything was in slow motion. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo all walked outside the house in a daze, trying not to think. Suddenly, breaking the trance, Miranda ran over to Lizzie and hugged her hard. Lizzie hugged back. They were both sobbing. "Miranda," Lizzie choked, unable to say anything to describe the horror she was feeling, the pain. Miranda choked out, "Bye, chica." They pulled back.

            And then, Lizzie's eyes fell on Gordo's tear stained face, and her horror and pain intensified unbearably. She fell into his arms kissing every part of her face she could reach, forgetting out their parents. They hugged each other as if the world was ending.

            They pulled back, looking into each other's eyes, arms still loosely wrapped around each other. "I love you," they both whispered simultaneously. They fell into each other's arms once again, fitting perfectly together. They were unwilling to willingly break apart. They just couldn't force their bodies to let the other go.

            Lizzie's dad finally spoke up, sounding choked up himself. "We have to go, Lizzie."

            She slowly stepped back looking into Gordo's eyes and trying to memorize the look of love in them. Gordo looked in her eyes and saw the same look returned to him and tried to memorize it as well. They were crying harder than ever, feeling their bodies' separation and feeling as though their heart was separated as well. Slowly she backed away, still looking at him, every step as excruciating as the first, that took her away from his arms.

            Finally, she was in the car, waving goodbye to her two best friends in the world.

            Friends that she wouldn't see for another 3 months.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. My only excuse is to all you people out there who play a high school sport, does it not take up like all your time, and then homework the rest? Well, that's what happened to me. Luckily for you guys and this story, tennis is over, so I am happy to present chapter 8.

The Method to Awkward Madness

Chapter 8

A week had passed since Lizzie left. Gordo turned into an unfeeling shell of a human being, hardly able to do anything but homework. Miranda, being the strength of the group, was trying to keep everyone cheerful during phone conversations and upbeat e-mails. However, for all of her trying to make other people happy, she still cried herself to sleep.

Lizzie was by far the worst off. She was an outsider in her new school. Everyone was cautious of the new girl and whispered about how she was always so sad all the time. She still tripped constantly, and it broke her a little more each time when no one was there to pick her up. She was so frightened of being in school without her friends.

In that first week, Lizzie made four-dozen brownies and lost five pounds because of her depression. The circles under her eyes were more pronounced every day. She always cried herself to sleep and more than once called Gordo in the middle of the night sobbing, knowing he'd feel worse but also knowing she wouldn't get any sleep if she didn't.

She wasn't the strongest person. She knew that. Her strengths were in her love, generosity, cheerfulness, and kindness to others. But without Miranda's strength and support, and Gordo's love and support, she was finding that she was draining away.

Lizzie goes to school on the Monday after her first week, dressed in sweats and no make up. She was beyond caring. She mother gave her a concerned look as she came downstairs, but knowing she couldn't do anything, Jo let her daughter walk out to the bus without commenting.

Her classes were boring and confusing, without Gordo there to explain things to her. On top of feeling depressed she felt stupid. At lunch she found herself in a bathroom stall, crying her eyes out, _again. _

Suddenly, there was a knock on her stall door.

"Excuse me," someone said kindly through the door, "I'm fairly sure I'm talking to a stranger, but, um, I don't like, want to leave you in here crying." She paused, uncertain. "Do you want to talk or something?"

Lizzie stopped crying slowly, figuring she had nothing to lose. She opened the stall door, and the girl's eyes widened at her state, but she recovered quickly, to her credit.

"Hi," she said smoothly, "I'm Lily Robbins. I'm fairly sure your name is Elizabeth. You're in my English class and I remember the teacher calling you that when she took attendance."

Lizzie winced at the Elizabeth, which didn't go unnoticed.

"But," Lily went on with a smile, "I'm sure you're on of the many Elizabeths with a nick name, so out with it."

"My best friend, Gordo, named me Lizzie when we were little. It's stuck ever since. Even my parents call me Lizzie now." Lizzie was really curious why the hell she was telling a stranger this much when she just needed to give Lily a name. She was just so tired and the girl seemed nice. She had auburn hair and was very pretty, and from what Lizzie knew of her she seemed to be everyone's friend, except the girls Lizzie knew to be the Kates and Claires of this school. She actually reminded Lizzie of herself, before she left home.

Lily looked at her, seemingly contemplating something. Finally she picked up her book bag and smiled quickly, reassuringly. "Well then Lizzie, you and I are going outside. English isn't a terribly important class."

Disregarding the fact that she had never skipped class in her life, Lizzie went with Lily to a hill with dandelions that was behind the school.

"So, why are you so sad all the time?" Lily asked, very strait forwardly.

Lizzie hesitated. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Lily said, seriously.

"First of all, you have to understand, my two best friends and I are so closely connected. We're like puzzle pieces. Put them together and you get the perfect person. I have the kindness, cheerfulness, and naivety. Gordo has the knowledge, the wisdom. Miranda has the strength."

She looked over at Lily, expecting to see laughter on her face, or frank confusion, but she was just smiling encouragingly, and it gave Lizzie the strength she needed to go on. "Gordo and I make up and entirely different puzzle alone: love."

She expected Lily to scoff, to say "yeah, right," but she just smiled and said simply, "It's very rare for people to find love so young."

Lizzie nodded, wiping tears away that she hadn't realized she'd spilled. Lily reached over and hugged her, not trying to make things better, but just trying to comfort her, and Lizzie was thankful, because she had finally found a friend in this strange place.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Mrs. Gordon walked into her son's room, very quietly. She hoped that by looking at him she would be able to tell what was wrong with him and tell him what to do to fix it, but she couldn't. With any other person she might be able to do that, but then, her son was never _really _normal was he?

He was hunched over his desk, working on some schoolwork, all he ever did these days. His face was blank and unfocussed. He never smiled until Lizzie called. He barely ate. She could hear crying from his room sometimes, which was the hardest.

Could she really believe that her son and Lizzie were in love? Before she left, no she couldn't. She could believe that they strongly liked each other, but really, they were just kids.

Seeing the destruction caused by Lizzie leaving her son, she could definitely believe it now.

She spoke up. "No matter how much work you do, she won't come back." His eyes closed briefly and his face scrunched up in a lot of pain, but then his eyes were opened and he returned to his homework with a renewed vigor.

"I won't let you psychoanalyze me, mom."

"I'm not trying to psychoanalyze you! I'm trying to be your mother!" She was practically screaming, but now that she started she couldn't seem to stop. Gordo was looking at his mother, shocked. "You're hurting so much and I can't do anything! I feel so useless. I just want you to talk to me, like you used to."

There's silence until finally, Gordo speaks up in a choked whisper. "It just hurts. It hurts to eat, to breathe, to think, to feel. And then I think about how sensitive she is and I know it hurts her even more than it hurts me, and I can't stand that I can't take it away for her." Soon he's sobbing as hard as he ever has in his life, and his mother is holding him in a way boys will never admit to being held.

It looked very hopeless, but one very determined girl we know with black hair had a plan.

A/N was that depressing enough for you? ï Sorry about that, but it had to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The Method to Awkward Madness

Miranda was on a mission. It had been three months now since Lizzie left and it wasn't really getting any better, for any of them.

She walked into Gordo's room and, as was their style, got to the point quickly.

"I sent her a bus ticket. She's coming home today. That is, _if _she can pull of the 'lying to her parents' part."

Gordo looked up from his homework, a shocked look on his face. Seeing that Miranda was totally serious, he jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you," he spoke, a little choked up, into her shoulder.

Miranda smiled. "You're welcome, but I didn't bring her home just for you. I'm not really doing all that well without her here either." Her smile faded.

Gordo didn't really have a response to that. "Where is she going to stay? What's going to happen after that?"

Miranda sighed, sinking down to Gordo's floor with her head in her hands, knowing she had no plan for that.

Seeing that Miranda obviously didn't have a plan, he sunk down to the floor with her and said with determination, "She's not leaving _ever _again. I don't care what we have to do."

"Okay," was all Miranda said, and she smiled, knowing that things will get better soon.

­

In Washington, Lizzie was talking to Lily during her free period about receiving the bus ticket from Miranda.

"I lied to my parents this morning, something I suck at and I hate doing. But, I need to go home. I've lost like eight pounds. I can't sleep. So far at this school, I think I understand like one class. I've tripped at least twenty times and Gordo wasn't there to help me up. I miss my friends so much it hurts me. So, I'm leaving. I mean, I'll write to you and everything, but I need to go home."

Lily was sorry to see her new friend leave, but she understood. "I'll help you get to the right bus station from the bus that comes to school, and then help you find the bus that takes you home."

Lizzie was relieved to have someone to help her. "Thank you!" She reached over and hugged the girl that had become her only friend in Washington. "Thank you so much!"

"What's your plan once you get there?" asked Lily, when they pulled apart.

"Get a cab and go to Gordo's house," Lizzie said, having thought that through already.

"But won't his parents call your parents?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yeah, probably, but I don't intend on running away and never talking to them again anyways. I mean I still want to have my family. I have to convince them to let me stay in Hilldrige."

"How are you going to do that?" Lily asked, curious.

"I have no idea," Lizzie said softly, frowning to herself.

After school, Lizzie took a city bus to the bus station. Lily helped her find the right bus and gave her a hug for good luck, and before she knew it, she was on her way home.

Not really all that surprisingly, Gordo and Miranda were waiting with a cab when she got to the bus station just outside of Hilldrige.

"Oh my God! Gordo! Miranda!" She smiled brilliantly for the first time in two weeks. She could see Miranda and Gordo running towards her as fast as she was running towards them.

They piled into each other in one giant group hug, laughing and crying. They stayed that way for a few minutes, scared that if they let go one of them would disappear again. Then, Miranda stepped away and said, "You know, all this drama is making me thirsty. I think I'll go get a Coke." Clearly, she was leaving them alone.

Lizzie stepped away shyly, knowing that her appearance was messier now, after two weeks of her depression, than it had ever been when she was in Hilldrige, even in her own home.

But Gordo raised her chin and said softly, "You look gorgeous, Lizzie. Always."

Finally, Lizzie broke down into sobs, feeling the love in his touch and words. Suddenly she was talking and sobbing and trying to explain why it was that she could not go back there. "It was so –sob- awful. The kids –sob- all thought I was –sob- weird because I was so –sob- sad. I kept –sob- tripping and you weren't –sob- there to help me. You weren't there to –sob- hold me and –sob- understand Miranda and me wasn't there to –sob- talk and make me feel –sob- strong even if I'm not. I can't go back there Gordo; I can't."

Gordo held her to him tightly, kissing away her tears as she talked and rubbing her back, trying to make her happy again. His heart ached to see her so sad, and being this close to her now made her loss of weight known. He could feel each individual rib through her shirt. Feeling her sobs and seeing the evidence of her depression brought him to one conclusion. Soon, her sobbing turned to crying and her crying turned to hiccups.

Gordo looked over Lizzie's head and saw Miranda behind a pillar with tears on her cheeks and the same resolve in her eyes that he was sure was also in his.

"Lizzie," Gordo said softly, softly running his hands up and down her back, "You're not going anywhere."

Miranda walked up beside Lizzie and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's right; your place is right here, with us, forever."

Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda went over to the cab. Once they got into the cab Lizzie reached over for Gordo's hands, holding both of them tightly, trying to calm her nerves. Miranda combed her fingers through Lizzie's hair, taking in her appearance, (that showed a lot less effort than her appearance before) and knew that her friend needed to stay. She couldn't keep living the way she had been.

Sometime during the ride Lizzie fell asleep on Gordo's shoulder, finally able to relax now that she was in his arms again.

Miranda looked over at Gordo and saw that his eyes were full of concern, but he also looked like he was at peace. Miranda herself felt like she could finally breathe freely again.

Gordo spoke quietly. "She's lost weight."

Miranda spoke softly as well. "I know; she's a mess."

Gordo winced, but knew that Miranda spoke the truth. He didn't respond, just held Lizzie tighter to him, as if daring someone to take her away again.

Miranda reached over and gave Gordo's hand a squeeze. "She'll get better, you know. There's nothing wrong with her that a lot of food, a shower, and a little make-up can't fix."

When they got to Gordo's house, Gordo gently stoked Lizzie's cheek to wake her up. When she realized where they were, she starting shaking with fear. She would have to deal with her parents, who will want her to go back to Washington. She couldn't leave Gordo again.

Gordo wrapped his arms around her in a hug and kissed her quickly to try and comfort her. "I'm not letting you leave again."

She nodded, feeling safe and secure again now that she was in Gordo's arms.

They paid the cab driver and walked up to Gordo's house. Mrs. Gordon swung open the door and looked at Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda.

"Thank God you're safe," she said to Gordo and Miranda. Her husband and she had been very worried and so had Miranda's parents when Gordo and Miranda hadn't come home from school.

Then she took a long look at the girl she had known as long as her own son. She looked tired, underfed, and very worn. Her son's hand was around her back; Mrs. Gordon wondered if it was for support or was really just necessary to keep Lizzie on her feet.

"Come on in," she eventually said gently. "I was just about to start dinner."

They all walked into Gordo's house and Lizzie immediately went and found their phone, Gordo following behind her.

She dialed her number from Oregon with shaking hands, cursing her weakness and nervousness. She felt Gordo move up and hug her from behind, and gradually her shaking stopped and she was calm. He stayed there while she had a conversation with her mom that she never wanted to have.

On the fourth ring Mrs. McGuire picked up. "Hello?" she said, sounding hopeful.

"Hi, Mom," Lizzie said on the verge of tears.

"Lizzie! Oh, thank God. Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm in uh, California, at Gordo's house."

Silence.

"You ran away," Mrs. McGuire finally said flatly.

"I had to, Mom! I missed Gordo and Miranda too much and I wasn't sleeping and I wasn't hungry when I should have been and I spaced out and couldn't concentrate at school and I felt and looked like a wreck without them. I have depended on Gordo my whole life and then you and dad ripped me away from him! You can't expect me to be fine!" By now, Lizzie was crying and hysterical and Gordo was in front of her, gently wiping away her tears as she talked.

"I need Miranda too. I need someone who will tell me what I need to hear, and understand me. I need to be here, Mom!"

Mrs. McGuire was crying now too. "But, honey, what do you plan on doing? Go to Gordo's house and then what?"

"I don't know, Mom."

"Well then, your father and I will go to Hilldrige and we'll work it out, okay?"

Lizzie sighed, relieved that at least her mom wasn't going all dictator on her.

"Okay." So, she hung up the phone and faced Gordo, smiling. "My parents are coming to help figure this out." Here she smiled slyly. "Now, about all the making out we missed while I was gone…"


End file.
